The First Move
by televisionjunkie
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfiction. What happens after Ryan and Seth leave? Who will take the first step to fix everything? Find out. RM and SS, kudos to Josh Schwartz. Chapter 11 up! Now turning slightly comedic, but still dramatic. AKA dramady.
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. The story begins right after Ryan leaves, followed by Seth leaving.**  
  
Ryan woke up in Teresa's car, dazed. "Where are we?" He moaned.  
  
"Truck stop. I was getting tired, so I stopped here," she said, not even turning from her position at the wheel. "Of course, didn't plan on spending the night here."  
  
"Well," Ryan said softly, sitting up and facing her, "we better get going again. Want me to drive?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I can do it."

* * *

Marissa didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was alone, and her head was pounding.  
  
"Marissa?" Sandy said, poking her on the arm, "Marissa, are you alright?" He touched her cheek, then began to lift her limp body off his front lawn and into the house. She moaned as he put her on the couch.  
  
"Where am I?" She whined, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Marissa, sweetie? It's me. Sandy." She didn't move. "You're on our couch." He paused. "Marissa. How much did you have to drink last night?"  
  
"Hmmm. Don't know." She turned to hide her face into the leather couch, coughing. Sandy stood up, sighing.  
  
"Kirsten. We have a visitor."

* * *

Seth woke up from the sound of water sloshing underneath his boat. Tying it to a deserted dock and sleeping on it seemed a lot more appealing than sleeping in the sand. He turned over and sat up.  
  
"Great. Just great," he mumbled, scooping up some water. Water. All he could see for miles. Some deserted dock.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hoped you like it. Not much action, but I didn't want to let everything out in the first chapter. So, please, tell me what you think. Spill it. Be honest, but kind. And send in your ideas, I could use some. **


	2. Every Man For Himself

Ryan awoke again after hearing Teresa emptying the contents of her stomach onto the side of the road.

          "You okay?"  He asked as she got back in, wiping her mouth and sniffling.

          "Yeah, I'm fine."

          "Let me drive," Ryan said, his voice hoarse.  He got out and went around to the driver's side, opening the door for Teresa.

          "Okay.  But I think I'll just…lie down in the back," she said, getting up and steadying herself by holding onto Ryan's forearm.

          "Sure," he said, getting in, "just tell me if you, uh…need anything."  Teresa just moaned a 'mmmhmm' from the back as they drove off.

          Marissa coughed and turned, rolling off the Cohen's couch onto the floor, hitting her head on the coffee table.

          "Marissa, honey!"  Kirsten yelled, running into the room and kneeling over her.  "Marissa, are you okay?"

          "Mmmm," Marissa groaned, covering her ears.  "The noise, stop the noise."

          "Oh.  Okay," Kirsten whispered, ushering her back onto the couch, until Marissa pushed her away to run into the bathroom.  Kirsten just sighed.

          Seth brushed a shaking hand through his hair.  He walked to the back of the boat and lifted the rope that had once tied it to the dock.

"That's just not nice," he said to no one in particular, furrowing his brow.  "A guy ties his boat up, expecting it to be fine for the night, next morning he's halfway to Antarctica."  He sat down, sighing.  "I'm talking to the fish again," he continued, rubbing his face with his hands.

          Summer sat in her room, looking at her cell phone.  'He'll call.  Eventually.  Cohen has to call,' she thought.  A tear rolled down her cheek and she coughed, trying to cover it up.  Then she remembered that she was alone, as always, so she let all of her tears out.

          Ryan looked in the rearview mirror as he pulled into Teresa's driveway.  She was asleep, curled into the corner against the door.  Ryan got out and slowly opened her door, so as not to disturb her.  He gently lifted Teresa in his arms and carried her into the house.  As he was laying her on the bed, Teresa mumbled something barely audible in her sleep.  Ryan just shrugged it off and covered her with the blanket, then lay on the other side of the bed.  She said it again.  'Eddie,' Ryan thought it sounded like.  Or was it 'baby'?  She repeated it again, twice this time, and Ryan's questions were immediately answered. 

          "Marissa," Kirsten said softly, "you have a visitor."  Marissa kept her eyes closed and shook her head.

          "Please don't tell me it's my mother."

          "Wouldn't that be the hangover from hell," Summer said from behind her, laughing.  "Actually, I considered bringing Julie with me, but I figured you've suffered enough already."

          "You weren't far off," Marissa replied, getting up slowly.  "So… any parties tonight?"

          "Not unless you count the one between you and the big white telephone," Summer replied, a little to perky.

          "Well, I guess I'll get going, then," Marissa said, walking towards the door.

          "Oh no, young lady," Kirsten started, blocking the door, "you're not going anywhere."

          "Why?"  Marissa shrugged.

          "Do you even know how you got here?"

          Seth looked at his map.  If only somebody had gotten him that GPS system.  He tried radioing the coast guard; no one answered.  Then Seth remembered his cell phone; his lifeline.  He immediately called Summer.

          "Hello?'

          "Summer!"  A sigh was heard from both ends of the call.  "It's good to hear you."

          "Seth?  Cohen!"  She nearly fell to the floor in the Cohen's living room.  "It's…good to… hear you, too."  She swallowed her tears.  "Where are you?"

          "Yeah, about that," he replied, scratching his head and squinting.  "'m kinda…lost."

          "Lost?!  Cohen, how did you get lost?!"

          "It's a…a long story, actually."  At this, Kirsten heard, and rightfully began to freak out.

          "My baby?"  She ran over to Summer.  "Give me my baby!"  She snatched the phone away from Summer, breathing quickly.  "Seth, are you okay?  What?  What!…. We'll find you, don't worry.  Okay.  Be careful.  I love you.  Bye."  She looked at Summer, then at the door.  In light of recent events, no one had noticed Marissa slip out of the house. 


	3. With or Without You

In recent stupidity, I forgot to cover my butt with a disclaimer. So, just for anyone who can actually do anything about said non-coverage, I don't own the OC or anything related to it. But if you're looking, Josh Schwartz, I am currently unemployed (ofcourse, I live no where near LA, or wherever you may be, and I'm not exactly legally allowed to work fulltime. But I'm sure we can make an exception!) I also don't own the song 'With or Without You.' No, duh.  
Ryan woke up to the sound of more retching in the bathroom. He started to sit up when Teresa came back in, wiping her mouth and wearing Ryan's shirt. "You're….wearing my shirt," he said, blinking a lot and staring at his old wife-beater.

"So perceptive," Teresa replied sarcastically, sitting on the bed close to Ryan. "I…needed a loose shirt," she continued, twisting the button closest to her chest, "all mine are too tight." Ryan just nodded, tuning her out. "And besides," she began, reaching for the hem of his undershirt and pulling it up, then stroking his trimmed chest and stomach, " you look better with it off."

"Maybe we should, uh…" Ryan stuttered, shielding his chest as she leaned closer, his voice hoarse from his obvious discomfort.

"What's wrong, sweetie? It's not like you haven't done this before." Teresa began kissing his chest, slowly moving down to his navel, becoming content in doing so while trying to unhook his belt.

Ryan took a deep breath, composing himself for what he now had to do-something surprising even to him. "Okay, okay," he said softly, pushing her hands away casually. Teresa didn't give up that easily. She eventually successfully unbuckled the belt and busied herself with the button following it, giggling and kissing his stomach. Ryan grabbed her hands and pulled her up by them, sitting up. "Teresa, stop it!" He yelled, shaking her frail hands in his. Teresa's lip began to tremble, and she began to sob, still held up by Ryan.

"I…I'm…sorry," she sniffled, "it's the hormones. I…I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, crying harder now.

Ryan let go of her hands, suddenly feeling terrible. Teresa was hurting, and it was his fault. Maybe. Possibly… "It's okay," he managed after a while, then enveloped Teresa in a hug. "It's alright," he soothed, "it's gonna be okay."

Marissa got in her car and started driving. In the beginning, she had no idea where she was going, but as the ride went on, it became all too obvious. It was her turn. Her turn to 'save' Ryan. He had helped her so much, and now she had to save him from the past. Her love for him wasn't going to just go away, so she decided to be proactive. Not a usual part of a hangover, unless it included a bottle of pills. If trying to commit suicide was proactive.

She turned onto the street where Teresa lived, shaking off the last of post-party drowsiness with an old diet coke in the cup holder. It tasted funny, probably because it was old, but more likely because it was old, but more likely because it didn't include alcohol. Marissa stopped abruptly, right next to the mailbox, and got out.

She walked to the door and took a deep breath, praying for the best, and for forgiveness, as usual. She rang the doorbell. Nothing happened. She waited a while longer, feeling the coke kick into her weakened digestive system. Still no answer. Marissa became more impatient, knocking hard on the painted door. "Hello? Anybody in there?" She sighed and reached in her purse, pressing a newly opened liquor bottle to her lips and sipping. She banged on it harder and harder, each time more and more tears streaming down her face. "Hello? If you're in there, let me in!" She screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. She pressed her palm to the door and slid to her knees, turning and leaning her head on the doorframe, then pouring the rest of the warm liquid down her mouth and coughing, still crying.


	4. Savior

Thank you for all the reviews. I didn't think I would get any, but I was wrong. Special thanks to margipoo, for making me smile over such a fabulous pen name. Also, to Sis2ACesarSalad, I'm sorry if I made Marissa look weak, but I had to start somewhere. And I sorta thought that going for what she wanted, aka Ryan, would be a sign of strength. So, I'll do what I can to make it more original. And by the way, cesar is spelled c-e-a-s-a-r. We'll just say you meant to do that. But now, back to the oh-so-intriguing story. Not.

* * *

"Summer, I'm sorry."

"Save it, Cohen!" She snapped into her cell phone. She and Kirsten had another fifteen miles to go before they would reach Seth. Or so he said. The coastguard thought otherwise.

"He's long gone. I give it another hour and a half, maybe two," the large, stocky man said. "What happened again?"

"He tied the boat to a dock for the night and some one cut the rope," Kirsten sighed, rubbing her temples and shaking her head. Her son was a moron.

"Cohen, the coastguard thinks this will take another two hours. How do you know where you are, anyways?"

"Common sense," he replied, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Then we'll never find you." She paused, then shrugged. "No big loss."

"I'll never forget you, darling," Seth said melodramatically.

"Seth, you already did!" She yelled, hanging up on him.

"I'd like to thank you, Summer," Kirsten began, half serious. "First, for being so good to Seth this whole time," she paused, " and second, in advance, for helping me kick his ass all the way back to Newport!" Her eyes got very large at this last statement, and she breathed out dramatically as she walked away. Summer only stood there, a little confused, a little nervous.

* * *

Ryan woke up a little before dinnertime, with Teresa lying on his chest. At first, he had forgotten what happened and panicked slightly. As much as he, Ryan, could panic, anyways. But then he remembered, he had just slept, again, and he sighed. He had been sleeping a lot lately, almost too much. He knew it was necessary, though, because after a few days back in Chino he would have to get a job. A job with long hours, minimal pay, and a knife in his back pocket. Yes, the local twenty-four hour diner would do.

He heard some one vomiting in the distance, and he stopped his internal monologue to go help Teresa. He had been thinking so intensely, though, that he forgot Teresa was still lying on top of him. Of course, he realized this when he couldn't get up, as her leg was wrapped around his. He rolled Teresa onto her back and climbed over her, stopping to look at her. He pulled a blanket over her and brushed a stray hair off her cheek, half-smiling.

He followed the sound that had already begun haunting him in his sleep. No one in the bathroom, Teresa's mother was still at work, no one was in her room, and the living room was clear, as was the kitchen. The only other option was outside; some drunk that had gotten past his limit. He opened the front door to see a miniskirt in the air, Marissa leaning off the side of the front stoop as she spat out the last of her 'little problem.' She looked at Ryan, leaned on the side of the house, and moaned. Ryan shook his head at the irony of it all.

"Marissa…" Ryan said, a little irritated. "Let's get you in the house," he sighed sympathetically, leaning in to take her arm. Marissa only looked away. "Come on, it isn't safe out here." She ignored him. "Marissa," he continued, louder now, "either you get in the house, or I'll get you in the house myself." Marissa's only response was a single tear streaming from her glazed-over eyes, then she closed them. "Hey," Ryan patted her on the cheek. After determining that she was unconscious, Ryan carried her into the house and onto the couch. He was doing a lot of heavy lifting these days. He grabbed the nearest trashcan and put it by her head, then sat on the floor by her feet, leaning his back against the couch and burying his head into his hands.

* * *

"Coop's not answering her phone," Summer said frantically, shutting her cell.

"Well, what happened?" Seth asked, leaning against the side of his boat as it trailed behind the coastguard's.

"Your dad found her in the front yard and your mom called me to get her. We were talking and then you called and…she was gone."

"So basically, as usual, it's all my fault."

"To put it lightly, yes." Summer said this a little too seriously. "And by the way, you should be thanking me now for convincing your mom to stay with the coastguard. I believe her words were, 'Summer, I'd like to thank you in advance for helping me kick Seth's ass all the way back to Newport.'"

"Thank you, and was that a direct quote? No embellishment necessary?"

"Pretty much."

"Didn't think she had it in her."

"Yup. She's got chutzpah, alright," Summer grinned.

"Hey. Leave the Jewish grandma sayings to me… the Jewish guy."

"The grandma, more like it." She giggled and Seth grabbed at her side, but she quickly snatched the offending hand and twisted it behind Seth. "Say uncle," she said as Seth winced.

"Uncle, uncle!" He whined.

"And…?"

"And…I'm sorry. Very, very sorry," he pleaded.

"And…?"

"And I…I'll never do it again. Ever." Seth gave her the 'puppy dog' look and she let him go. "Oh, thank God, it was beginning to go numb."

"Hmm. Maybe it'll fall off. Along with some of your other appendages," Summer replied, grinning slyly and walking away.

* * *

"I'm on a couch, I have a horrible headache, and I feel like I'm gonna puke." Marissa whined, not bothering to open her eyes. "Kirsten…"

"Trashcan's right here if you need it," Ryan breathed over her. "Don't try to get up." He began to walk away.

"Ryan?" Marissa said, sitting up. "What are you…doing…here." It was a statement, rather than a question, because she began to realize that he should have been asking her this.

"Why don't you go first," Ryan replied dryly, handing her pills and water. She took them. He sat on the couch next to her, lifting her legs onto his lap.

"Actually, I," she sighed, "I wanted to come and get you, Ryan. I wanted to save you, like you have done for me so often. Too often. Now it's my turn."

"You've made a wonderful start," he replied snidely, almost Seth-like.

"Ryan, I'm serious. You don't need to be here. This isn't your fault."

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it isn't, Ryan!" Marissa yelled.

"I think I'm the only one who can determine that," Teresa said from behind them.

* * *

I hoped you like it. Please review, it makes me ever so happy! Until next chapter, where the cliffhanger in this one will die. Don't worry, though, the cliffhanger will never die. The season finale is proof of this.  



	5. Hers, Yours, Ours

Hello again. It is officially (insert number that I'm too lazy to calculate here) until the second season of the OC. Anybody want to make a petition? Or a 12 step program? Just kidding on the last one- who would want to get over their OC obsession?! Anyways, on with the story. And please review, it's the only thing keeping me alive!

* * *

"Summer," Seth called from the bathroom, shaving. "Have you actually forgiven me yet?" He winced after the last statement as he nicked his chin. "Fabulous," he mumbled.

Summer walked into the bathroom next to him. "I don't know." She paused in contemplation. "You'd definitely have to make it up to me." She grinned, then wiped the last of the shaving cream off his cheek. "And you'd have to promise that you will _never_ grow a beard," Summer finished, half-serious.

"I don't know, I think could pull off the 'ancient Jewish man' look." He furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his chin.

"Then you can forget about me, and any other woman under the age of sixty-five." She grinned again, smacked him on the butt and walked away. Seth ran and tackled her onto his bed, tickling her. "Stop, Cohen," she giggled. "Stop…Oww!" She sat up and knocked heads with Seth. "Oh," she picked up Captain Oats from behind her and tapped Seth on the nose with the toy, then lay back down again. Seth growled and leaned in, kissing her hard on the lips. He kept kissing her, moving to her neck and fumbling with the hem of her shirt. Summer suddenly realized what was going on, and pushed Seth off of her.

"What was that for?" Seth whined, rolling onto his back.

"Teresa." Summer stared at the ceiling.

"Teresa…?" Seth cocked an eyebrow. He smoothed his hands over his face in realization. "Teresa," he sighed. "Evil. Pure evil."

"And I still haven't completely forgiven you yet," Summer said, lacing her fingers in his.

Seth turned on his side to look at her better. "Ya know, this sort of thing can really hurt a guy."

"Then I guess you'll be hurting for a while," Summer mocked, eyes wide as she turned toward him.

Seth kissed her forehead softly. "But really, Summer, I would do _anything_ to fix this. Anything that will let you forgive me."

"Anything?" She asked, and Seth nodded. "Hold me, Seth." And he did.

* * *

Ryan was speechless. More so than usual. He kept opening and closing his mouth, searching for words. When they finally came out, it sounded like, "I…you…her…" followed by a few murmurs and a sigh.

"Teresa," Marissa said coolly, " you and I both know what Ryan needs now…"

"Yes, but is it the one who is incapable of suppressing a constant hangover, or the one carrying his child?" She said snidely. Marissa's eyes became very dark and it looked as if she was going to say something equally cruel, but her only reply was directed towards the trashcan by her head.

"I need a drink," Ryan mumbled between his hands.

* * *

"Seth, your father's home!" Kirsten shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Seth!" She called again, walking to his room, Sandy following. She found Seth asleep on the bed, Summer curled up in his arms. "We'll kill him later," Kirsten whispered, Sandy nodding.

"Why am I not surprised," Teresa continued.

"Teresa, stop it," Ryan said, holding back Marissa's hair with one hand. "We can discuss this calmly and ration-"

"Since when do you 'discuss' anything, Ryan?" Marissa asked after wiping her mouth.

"Since he came home." Teresa growled.

"This isn't his home! I'm taking him home, where his family is!"

"Family?!" Teresa laughed cynically. "His family is right here. Me and my baby. We are his family." She glared at Ryan for reassurance.

"Prove it."

Ryan looked at Teresa, then Marissa, and back to Teresa. "What?" Teresa said, her eyes burning an unidentifiable hole in a wall.

"You heard me." Marissa stood up. "Prove it."

"I don't need to prove it," she replied, "Ryan knows this is his family."

"Teresa, you know what I'm talking about! Is the baby his?" Teresa scowled as if she had been slapped across the face. She gave Ryan a look that told him to do something.

"Marissa," he stood up slowly, " stop it. You don't need to do this."

"Yes, Ryan, I do. You need to know. Because if this baby isn't yours, then this isn't fair, what she's doing to you." Marissa gestured to Teresa, and they both focused on her.

There were tears in Teresa's eyes. "Don't make me do this, Ryan," she sniffled.

"I won't."

"She doesn't have to," Marissa looked at Ryan. "You can." Ryan gave her the closest thing to a confused look. "Did you…use protection?" She said softly.

Ryan paused, trying to recollect exactly what happened. "Yes, I did."

* * *

I hoped you liked it. It went a little faster than I would have liked, but sometimes, so does the show. And life in general. Please review, and if you want to be real nice, pretend like you are on pins and needles waiting for the next chapter. It's great motivation. Until then , peace.  



	6. PT 1: And Just Like That

Hello again! You have entered chapter six, a new favorite of mine. Of course, I'm making it up as I go along, so it can only get better, right! Special thanks to Sis2ACesarSalad, and it's supposed to be spelled that way, apparently, so, my apoligies. You've reviewed all my chapters and it's very nice of you! I definitely share your feelings about Teresa, although I might say it in a different way. I must apologize in advance, though, 'cause I think it's in my best interest to keep Ryan and Marissa in close range, with my best interest being keeping them together. It certainly keeps things interesting, and if they had stuck with it on the show we would see a lot more of Ryan shirtless. And who can complain about that! Well, enjoy the show, folks, I sure enjoyed making it!

* * *

Seth woke up to something pounding on his chest. At first he thought he was still on the boat and a bird was pouncing on him…a very large bird. Eventually he remembered he was home now. He could feel the something, or someone, breathing over him heavily. Then there was some licking of his ear. Had they gotten a dog while he was gone?

"God, Cohen, you sleep like a rock!" She pounded on his chest again, harder now.

"Okay, okay," Seth mumbled drowsily. "I thought we got a dog." Summer giggled and kissed his neck persistently. "And apparently we did," he said with his usual sarcasm.

"Less talking, less clothing," Summer breathed deeply, then began tugging his shirt up. "Arms up, Cohen!" She growled. He let her remove the shirt.

"Yes, madam," he said, then gulped at the look in her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Cohen!" She barked, but did it herself instead. Halfway through a rather lengthy kiss Seth did that thing where he gestures with his index finger to stop, the one Summer hated, but responded to anyway.

"What!"

"Uh…whatever happened to the 'Teresa' thing?"

"Wha? Oh…," she slurred between kisses, "doesn't matter…'nymore…not….Ryan's baby…he left…." Summer continued kissing Seth's chest and rambling as he registered this.

"I know he left," Seth mumbled while Summer nibbled at his lower lip, "but what does that have to do with this?"

"No Seth, he left Chino, he's coming back. Okay? Now, why aren't you taking off your pants yet?!" She grabbed his sides.

"Because we have to go get Ryan!" He sat up, nearly knocking Summer to the ground.

"You don't need to," She said, backing against the door, "Marissa's bringing him here." She stood up and grabbed Seth's slender waist. "Now be a good little boy and nibble at my ear a bit," Summer pouted, leaning into him, " I think I'm starting to like it."

"I…I can't," Seth took a step back, "they'll be here any minute."

"Not for another half hour. That's more than enough time." Summer grinned slyly.

"What about my parents?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Out to dinner," she stepped close again. "Said something 'bout killing you later, though."

"I am dead, aren't I?"

"Pretty much. But it'll feel much worse if you don't get to sleep with your girlfriend one last time before D-day. So, I'll just let you…write your will. See ya," she started to walk away, grinning.

"Oh, what the hell," he shrugged, grabbing Summer from behind and swooping her over his shoulder, then dropping her on the bed again and smothering her.

* * *

"You didn't need to do this," Ryan said, still looking out the passenger window.

"Yeah, I did. What she did was wrong."

"No it wasn't," Ryan retorted, still not moving.

"Ryan, she took advantage of you!" Marissa laughed sarcastically. "She knew that baby wasn't yours, and she let you try to ruin your life anyway. You're too good like that."

"Just stop it, Marissa," he said, a little too loudly. "You don't know."

Marissa glared at him, then turned back to the road. She pulled off to the side and looked directly at him. "Yes, I do." She looked at the back of his head and sighed at the irony of it all. "Ryan, I do, because you did it for me. You gave up everything you could have had to fix all of my problems. And I couldn't let you do it again."

"No, you couldn't lose me again." Ryan said coldly, his jaw twitching as he clenched it tight.

Marissa chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking of what to say and staring at the steering wheel. "You know what?" He turned to her. "You're right. Of course I didn't want to lose you, Ryan!" She paused, furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head, a tear gleaming in her eye. "But you're lying if you say you don't feel the same way. Because you wouldn't have gotten in this car if you didn't."

Ryan looked at his hands. He wanted to take those hands and hold Marissa in them; do ungodly things with them. But he had to learn some self-control in that area. After all, that was what had put him in this position anyways. And he certainly had self-control when showing his emotions. Maybe he should let that restraint go. So he did. "Then…I guess I did. Feel the same way."

Marissa sniffled as a tear streamed down her cheek. She took his hand in hers and Ryan squeezed it tightly. That was enough. No more words were needed. Marissa pulled back onto the road and they drove off.

* * *

Seth cleared his throat. "Well, that was…"

"Nice," Summer finished from his chest, being unusually sincere about it.

"Nice? Is… 'nice' good?"

"'Nice' is _very_ good," she said softly, cuddling closer to him. 'Nice' is what I've needed since you left, Seth. 'Nice' is _you_."

Seth rubbed her bare back softly with his fingertips. "I know, Sum, and I'm really sorry about all of this. I just needed to-" he stopped and looked around the room.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That noise… there it is again!" He said, and they both listened intently, hearing faint giggling and footsteps moving up the stairs. "Ooohhh, god…they're home."

"What do we do?" Summer whispered, not moving.

"Get under the bed," Seth whispered back, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Cohen, I'm naked!"

"Shhh. Take this." He threw her his bathrobe from the floor. Summer got out of the bed and put it on, then slipped under the small frame- not without giving Seth a _very_ bad look, though. Seth reached out an arm to his desk chair and grabbed a tee shirt, then slipped it on quickly. The giggling and shuffling feet came very near to the door, then went away.

Well, it didn't really go away, it was more like Kirsten and Sandy decided to take it into the bedroom. Seth realized this and rubbed a hand over his eyes, breathing out for the first time in the last five minutes. Summer noticed and emerged from under the bed. "You look _very_ sexy in that robe," Seth said lazily.

"Yeah? Well it's about as much of me as you're gonna see for a while," she whispered angrily.

"What? Why! You can't blame this on me, it was your idea!"

"Seth, your parents almost caught us in bed together! Don't you think we should take it easy for a while?"

"No!" He laughed. "Easy is…. easy!"

"I don't care, Cohen-" Summer stopped mid-sentence after hearing a soft moan. Her eyes got very large and she crept over to the wall separating the rooms. "I can't believe they still do that," she whispered.

"I can't believe you're still listening to them. Hand me my boxers." Summer tossed them to Seth and he wriggled under the covers for a few moments, then got out of the bed, somewhat clothed, and walked over to where Summer was listening. He pressed his ear near hers. They turned to look at each other in disgust after hearing what was going on. Just then they heard the front door open…

* * *

Gotta love the cliffhanger. It was what single-handedly saved so many boring sitcoms. That and adding an eight-year old. Not to say that the OC is boring, not in the least! Without the OC and the classic cliffhanger, half of the lovely stories on this site wouldn't exist! And we'd still have to wait 'till November for the next season! But anyways, I'll try to update ASAP, but it may take a little longer than usual, because I have a lot of things to do tommorow ( as in more than one thing to do). Reviews are, as always, appreciated, so feel free. Have a nice day. (I need a job....can you tell?)  



	7. PT 2: It Was Good Again

Hello again, world. Sorry it took so long for the update, been a little busy. And I procrastinated when I should have been writing this chapter, all thanks to the OC Mix 1 cd and my poor multitasking skills. I can't listen to it and type at the same time. Its really good though, everyone should get it. Although I do think it might have contributed to my 74 in physics class.

* * *

Ryan held Marissa's waist with one hand and kissed her, pulling at the pool house door with the other. "Damn," he said after pulling away, "locked."

"There's gotta be somewhere to go," Marissa sighed, burying her head in Ryan's chest.

Ryan kissed the top of her head. "Let's try the front door," he said, and they walked back to the house. Ryan turned the knob and the door opened. "Wouldn't you know it," he said, ushering Marissa in. "Uh…couch seems free."

"What if the Cohen's come in?" She half-smiled and held onto his hand tighter.

"Guest room's open." Marissa nodded at this and led him up the stairs, stopping for a quick kiss at the top.

* * *

Seth held his ear to the door. "Oh my God," he mouthed to Summer, "Ryan and Marissa."

"Ewww. Your parents," Summer whispered, "switch." Seth took Summer's spot and Summer took the opposite wall.

"This is just odd," Seth said.

"What's going on?" Summer asked from her post.

"I'll tell you what's goin' on," Seth started, walking towards Summer and waving a finger, "everybody's gettin' it on. Everybody but us. The happy couple…now, anyways. And I, for one, am not gonna stand for that!" He kept rambling on in his sarcastic tone, his voice getting louder and louder. "It's just….un-American! The general rule is if everybody else in the house is doin' it, you do it, too!"

"Seth, calm down!" Summer grabbed his shoulders. "I will have sex with you…if you shut up. Got it?"

"Good deal," he said, pushing her back onto the bed.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asked as Marissa unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, what?"

"Sounded like…springs, or somethin'. Something creaking."

"I don't hear a thing," Marissa replied seductively, lifting off his undershirt and kissing his chest.

"Mmk. 's not like anybody's here anyway," Ryan mumbled, repositioning them so he was on top of Marissa, kissing her harder.

"Ryan?" Marissa asked between kisses, her eyes shifting nervously in the dark room.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you just…"

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, lifting off of Marissa.

"Nothing. Can you just…you know…hold me?" She shrugged, her eyes glowing with hope.

Ryan rolled onto his back. "Sure," he said, almost smiling. He pulled her to him and Marissa lay on his chest. Ryan held her there, pulling the covers over them and rocking her lightly in his arms. "Marissa," he started, his voice hoarse, "I…I really missed you."

"I missed you, too, Ry," Marissa said, nussling her cheek into the curve of his strong arm. "I really did."

* * *

"We've gotta stop doing this." Summer rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Doing what?" Seth mumbled dryly into his pillow.

"This, Cohen. All we do is have sex. We need to get out of this bed."

"Nope." Seth outstretched his arm and laid it over Summer's chest, still buried in the pillow. "Don't need to get up. Live in bed."

"Besides, what time is it anyways?" She pushed herself up with one arm and leaned over Seth to read the clock, her bare body on his.

"Okay," Seth said, his body tensing up a bit, " if you're going for this whole 'wean Seth off sex' thing, this," he gestured to Summer's chest, which was just below his chin, "it really isn't gonna help." Summer rolled her eyes and slid back to the other pillow. "Just a guess, though. Could be wrong."

"Shut up, Cohen." She turned to him and gave him a light kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Motivation. Now, go take a shower, and get dressed." Seth pouted, but Summer glared at him. He grumbled and got up, then put his robe on, starting to leave. "Wait."

"What, your highness?" Seth sat on the edge of the bed. Summer sat up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Want to join me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and messed with the collar of his robe.

"Nope." Summer lay back down and Seth walked to the door.

"It'll be fun."

"Not a chance, Cohen." He shrugged and walked out. Summer smiled at her achievement. Seth Cohen was officially wrapped around her finger. The strange thing was, Summer really loved him.

* * *

"Oh, God," Marissa said softly into his chest. Where was she? And who was she with? She didn't feel like she was hung over. She opened her eyes and saw Ryan's face. She exhaled heavily with relief. He was so calm when he was asleep. Of course, he was always calm, but he actually seemed worry-free while sleeping. Marissa brushed a stray hair off his cheek.

"Mmm. Teresa, what're you doin'?" He grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Ryan, it's me."

"Oh…um…sorry," he started to sit up, silently cursing himself for his slip of the tongue.

"No, it's okay." She leaned her head back on Ryan's chest and he understood, lying back down.

"So, uh, do you remember…what happened…last night?" Ryan asked, rubbing her fingers that rested on his shoulder.

"Well, you're here. And I still have most of my clothes on, so…"

"We're okay," he finished for her.

"We are?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess we are…"

"Okay. But if we're _okay_, then what are we?" Marissa gazed at him intently, making sure his eyes didn't wander.

"Uh, what do you want…to be?" Ryan swallowed, almost nervously.

"I…I want to be with you, Ryan," she shook her head, "and that's all I need." She brushed her hand over Ryan's cheek and kissed him lightly.

"So, together?"

"Together," Marissa replied, smoothing her hand through his hair. Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist and rubbed the small of her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head. She smelled so good. Like home.

"Can you promise me something?" Ryan asked, running his hands under the back of her shirt, feeling her warm skin against his.

"Anything."

"Lay off the liquor, Marissa." He said quietly into her hair.

"Who needs a drink when they've got you?" Marissa grinned at him, but it faded when she saw the look on Ryan's face.

"My mother," he said coldly, his eyes turning distanced.

"Oh, Ryan, I am _so_ sorry. I…I don't know what I was thinking. I just…"

"You just forgot about her. Just like I forgot that Kirsten's my mom now," he laughed, "and she's not that bad. Can't hold her liquor as well as the other one, but she's a good mother. More than I can say about Dawn." Marissa smiled and rubbed a hand over Ryan's bare stomach. She leaned in to him, but then there was suddenly a loud crash from the next room.

"What was that?"

* * *

Ah, and the inevitable cliffhanger rears its ugly head. Again. But now, I'm beginning to lose my mojo; my will to write something that's not terribly corny or crappy, or expected. So, it is up to you, my friends! Give me input! I need all the ideas I can get, so pleeeeeeease send me some. Thanks again.   
love and peace  
tvj

* * *


	8. At the Drop of aTowel

Hello again. I'm in a bit of a block, but I had to start this chapter where I left off. Sorry Sis2ACesarSalad. Don't worry, though, I liked your idea and I'll probably do it next chapter. I just had to set up the plot a bit, get everyone caught up (everyone being Kirsten and Sandy.) And for some reason, I'm just not a POV kind of gal. I suppose I'm worried it might come off as a little disrespectful to all the fabulous writers of the OC out there, because I don't know the characters that well, and I can't just assume what they're thinking all the time. But, stick with the ideas, I'm in need of them. Hope this chapter is okay, though.

* * *

"I'm back!" Seth walked in wearing only a towel around his waist. He sat on the bed next to Summer, who lay motionless under the covers, sleeping. 'She is so beautiful,' Seth thought. 'And I almost lost her.' He took her small hand in his and kissed it. Summer didn't move. Seth wasn't going to just let her sleep, because Summer was the one who made him get up in the first place. But Seth decided to go easy on her at first, so as to avoid major injury from the patented 'Roberts Rage Blackout." He lay on his stomach next to her and blew in her ear. "Summer," he said, his voice all singsong-y, "it's nine-thirty. Time to get up." Seth stroked her hair and kissed her cheek softly, then moved down to her neck and shoulder. "_Summer_, I know you're awake," Seth whined, tugging at the covers wrapped tightly around her.

She moaned and turned to face the other way. Seth massaged a warm hand over her bare back. It was _so_ soothing, but Summer couldn't give in now.

"Don't make me do it, Summer," Seth whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Cause you know I will." Summer silently gulped at all of the horrible things Seth could do. What if he tickled her? "Alright," he said grumpily, "I'm gonna do it." Seth started to get up from the bed, only to stand on his side of it, teetering slightly. He started to jump on the bed. "Are ya happy now, Sum? Cause I'm jumping on the bed just to get _you_ up. I could just leave you here, but no-" he rambled on until Summer interrupted him.

"Cohen, what are you doing?" She moaned, rolling over, "you're gonna break the-" and there was a creak. Seth stopped jumping, but another creak followed. He tried to sit down in time, but it was too late, and the frame collapsed underneath them.

Seth's eyes grew very large as he paused in thought, looking at Summer. "Do you think they heard it?"

"Yup." Kirsten said from the now open door, her eyes equally large. Sandy stood next to her in his boxers, holding on to Kirsten's waist. Ryan and Marissa followed in.

Ryan was wearing only a battered pair of jeans, and Marissa's skirt was hiked up in the back. She pulled it down. They were a mess. "What's going on?" Ryan asked slowly, before anyone had noticed they were there.

"Ryan!" Kirsten shouted, temporarily forgetting about her son's towel-clad stupidity. She enveloped him in a big hug. "What are you doing here? When did you get here?…" She drilled him, knowing he wouldn't say anything.

Seth began to discreetly sit down on the bed, focusing on trying to spontaneously combust within the next five minutes. "Not so fast, smart ass," Sandy said, eying Seth. "You've got some 'splainin' to do."

"Oh, good, you're in a joking mood," Seth said, laughing nervously. He gulped at his parents' not-so-joking looks.

"Man, you're in a towel. Jumping on your bed," Ryan said drowsily. "Are you on something?"

"No, no, silly Ryan," Seth started, getting off the bed. "I was, er…" he took Ryan's arm and gripped it tightly, a sign that Seth would kill him later for this, and walked back to the bed. "Hey, long time no see, man!" Seth changed the subject.

"Yeah…it has been a while," Ryan replied, confused.

"Ah, come here, man," Seth gave him a gawky hug.

"Dude," Ryan said awkwardly, still letting Seth hug him, but not returning it. "You're in a towel."

"Right, right." Seth sat on the bed, but stood back up abruptly. He had forgotten Summer was in the bed, as she had wriggled completely under the covers in embarrassment, and had sat on her. "So, what happened?"

"Long story."

"Oh, I believe we have time," Kirsten said seriously. The boys just stared at her, than at each other. "Actually, why don't we discuss this over breakfast. All of this," she said, raising her eyebrows and beginning to walk away. Just as Sandy was leaving Kirsten poked her head back in. "Oh, and Summer? You're welcome to join us," she said smugly. She left and there was a groan from under the covers.

"Well, that was interesting," Marissa laughed from the doorframe. She walked towards them. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"It was _all_ him!" Summer said, poking her head out of the covers.

"Hey, hey, hey," Seth pointed, "_you _started it. _You're_ the one who made me get up in the first place."

"So you broke the bed to get even with her?" Ryan looked confused.

"No! You know what, that's not important. You're here, and I don't know why."

"Neither do your parents," Marissa said to Seth, "but I think the consequences are greater if _they_ don't find out soon."

"Yeah, man, we better get down there…get ready for an ass whoopin'." Ryan got up.

"I guess you're right." Seth stood up now, too. "You comin, Sum?" There was silence. Seth looked around. "What?"

"Seth," they all started, and he looked down. Looked down at the towel still on the bed.

"Oh, jeez," he said, covering himself. "You guys…go ahead…we'll catch up," he managed to get out. Ryan started to leave, taking Marissa's hand and guiding her away, as her eyes were still glazed over from the shock.

"Hey, at least your parents weren't here," Summer said, sitting up. Seth glared at her.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Kirsten asked, nursing a cup of coffee and rubbing her forehead.

"I'm not exactly sure, but at least they're back. And, they haven't done anything _terribly_ stupid yet." Sandy rubbed her shoulder.

"Nothing stupid?!" She laughed, "Sandy, the boy was jumping on the bed in a towel."

"That's not _that_ unusual," Sandy said, not even believing himself.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "His _naked_ girlfriend was in the bed."

"Well, at least they're back. I mean, that's all we really wanted," he smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, it is. I just worry," she started again, "that this is just the beginning. That our son dancing around in a towel is the first of many incidences. And we'll never be able to have another party!" Kirsten laughed sarcastically.

"Ah, but the beauty is," Sandy said, wrapping his arms around her, "we've already begun. This is just…the beginning of act two." He kissed the top of her head and breathed in.

"Guys? Sorry, I'll…come back later," Ryan said sheepishly from behind them. Marissa had backed away a bit, letting go of his hand.

"No, no," Kirsten said softly, "let's talk. Now." She had a strange twinkle in her eyes, like she knew that she was going to win this one; like she knew she was now really the parent.

"Hi, mom, dad, everyone," Seth said awkwardly as he walked down the stairs, fully clothed. "I'm just gonna…die…now," he said almost seriously. But they all knew he wasn't. Summer walked down the stairs and sneaked out the door, followed by Marissa, as the group sat down to 'talk.'

* * *

God, they talked. In the end, there was to be no drinking (as the Cohen's suspected Seth had been, although they were wrong), no drugs (they weren't really sure), and no girls in the house for two weeks. And NO leaving Newport. For either of them. Ever.

* * *

Okay, so it's a cliffhanger in disguise. everybody's gotta have a vice. And now, the story can go anywhere, so send in your ideas. I didn't really want to lag on the whole 'what happened and why' thing. It just seemed a little overused. I mean, we all know what happened, so why re-iterate? So, I hope you didn't mind. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	9. The Newest Word

Hey there, you lovely folks, wherever you are. Thank you for keeping up with my now slightly humorous story. It was the easiest way to go. And beyond that, the dropping of the towel was definitely the most enticing way, if I do say so, myself! But, aside from me and my ego, I hope you like it. Please send in your comments, it's basically the only email I get (pity me!).

* * *

"You know," Seth said, jabbing at the buttons on his PlayStation control, "I'm kinda liking this whole 'no girls for two weeks' thing. Allows for some…male bonding."

Ryan grunted. "That doesn't include you hugging me, does it? And _no_ towels."

"Better than towel-less. And I can't believe my parents grounded us. Can you?" He looked at Ryan.

"Grounded?" Ryan kept his eye on the TV.

"Yeah. Ya know, it's when they take away our girls, our freedom, our entertainment," he said in his usual sarcastic tone. "Actually, they're doing a terrible job of it." Seth won the game; Ryan was spaced out.

"They did ground us, didn't they?" He looked at Seth. "I'm grounded. This is new," Ryan said dryly. "And it doesn't suck that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Seth got up, to ramble properly. "All that stuff about not needing women, male bonding- crap! All crap. I need her. Of course I need her! Without my woman, I'm just a guy…talkin' to you."

"Huh. Hope Summer doesn't hear you call her 'your woman,' or _you'll_ be crap. Crap warmed over."

"Yeah, but what kind of crap? Is it human crap or dog crap, because it makes a big difference and…"

"Seth, shut up." Ryan got up and went into the kitchen, calling after him. "Besides, we can still see the girls."

"Yeah, apparently you missed it when my mom said we couldn't see them for two weeks." Seth followed Ryan and got a coke from the fridge. "You were probably just distracted; she was in a silk nightgown."

"Actually, you weren't paying attention," Ryan leaned on the island. "Kirsten said 'no girls in the _house_ for two weeks.' Anywhere else is fair game. And, that last comment was definitely uncalled for," Ryan said, sipping his coke and walking back to the couch. "Kirsten's a mother figure to me. So, for me to think about that is just…gross."

"What's gross?" Kirsten said, walking into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Uh…comparing dog crap and human crap," Seth said, sitting next to Ryan. "Dog crap wins, hands down."

"Hmm." Kirsten said, pretending to listen. "Well, I'm off to work, guys, so be good." She walked to the door and shouted, "and remember the rules!" Then she left.

"I don't know why I can't have Marissa over," Ryan grumbled, "I didn't break my bed sleeping with her."

"Hey, we weren't actually having sex at the time…"

"So after all that, you still didn't get any?" Ryan chuckled. He actually chuckled.

"Hey, man, I didn't say that! Let me tell you- I got some! Man, did I get some!" Seth paused, cooling down a bit. "And besides, if you're wondering why you can't have Marissa over, may I remind you how this all started?" He raised his eyebrows.

"So your parents aren't letting me have girls over for fear that I'll knock 'em up?"

"Well, no, not exactly. More like a fear that you'll get blamed for it…again. Either that or they don't want to subject their poor son to watching you and the girl formerly from next-door roll around on the couch all day. Take your pick."

Ryan sighed. "It's not all we do. We do other stuff, too."

Seth snorted with laughter. "Ryan, have you ever even been on a date with the girl?" Ryan paused in thought. "Tell you what. You go on a date… with Marissa…and I'll give you fifty bucks. But, you can't sleep with her. Or I get the money."

"You want to bet me that I'll go on a date…with _my _girlfriend…and sleep with her. You're on." He shook Seth's hand. "I'll have you know, we didn't even have sex the night I came back," Ryan said, almost bragging, getting up. He surprised himself sometimes.

"Hmm. And who's not gettin' any?!" Seth yelled after him.

* * *

"Coop, are you done yet?" Summer shouted from a lounge chair outside of the dressing room.

"Yeah," Marissa said quietly, opening the door slightly and slipping out. "I don't know," she said, looking at the clothing draped over her. "It…it's a little..."

"Overdone," Summer said with a look of disgust. "You're too...clean cut, for this. It makes you look so…"

"Trashy?" Marissa finished, fooling with the metallic fabric around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Take it off, we'll go somewhere else." Marissa nodded and walked back into the dressing room. Summer stood up and walked to the door.

"So," she said casually, "what's with you and Ryan?" Silence. "Are you…together? Apart? 'Friends with benefits?'" She heard Marissa sigh from inside the room. "Because if you are, it wouldn't be one of your better ideas."

"What?" Marissa stepped out. "Friends with benefits?" Summer's eyes shifted nervously. "Don't worry, Sum," she laughed, putting her hand on Summer's shoulder, " we're not."

"So you're…?"

"Together," Marissa nodded, reassuring herself more than Summer.

"Great." Summer smiled genuinely. "The gang is back!" She giggled, hugging Marissa.

"Yeah. One problem." Summer looked at her, perplexed. "The boys are grounded, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. The Cohen's really need to work on soundproofing their house. And the walls." She giggled. "We could hear _everything_ you two were doing the other night!"

"What? We…we weren't doing anything, I swear."

"Yeah, sure," Summer said, elbowing Marissa lightly and walking away, leaving her to follow.

* * *

"So, what's going on tonight?" Seth asked from his float, sipping lemonade.

"How would I know?" Ryan replied, trying to sleep in his own float.

"Well, your girlfriend is 'the' Marissa Cooper, so it just seemed natural." He splashed a bit of water onto Ryan's face.

"Natural, huh? Not for long," Ryan said, satisfied.

"And why's that, my brooding buddy?" Seth rolled off the float and into the water, then breaststroked to the side of the pool, folding his arms on the concrete.

"She promised she wouldn't drink anymore," Ryan said coolly, his eyes still closed.

"So? You believed her?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I did." Ryan smiled slightly, his mind on Marissa. "And I do."

"Somebody's a bit naïve."

Ryan rolled his eyes then jumped off his float and swam to Seth. "Hearing that from you, I can only laugh," he said distantly.

"Huh." They heard the familiar ring of Ryan's cell phone, as Seth had insisted in using 'Play That Funky Music' for the ring tone.

"I'll get it," Ryan said. He pulled himself up and out of the pool with his arms. Seth shook his head, mocking Ryan and his only-slightly-above-normal strength.

"Hey Marissa," Seth heard as Ryan started to walk away. "At the beach? Okay. It's a date." He closed the phone and grinned at Seth, knowing a fresh fifty would soon be in his wallet.

"Ah," Seth said, using the ladder to get out. "So the bet is on. When's the date?"

"Now." Ryan walked into the pool house, Seth trailing after him.

"Wait, now? You can't go out now! What about the 'grounding'?"

"They didn't say we couldn't go out. Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get ready." Ryan grabbed a towel and a tee shirt, then started to leave.

"What am I gonna do?"

Ryan sighed. "I don't know, man. Entertain yourself. Call Summer."

"And how will I know it's not just going to turn into a midday booty call?" Seth said matter-of-factly, his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. Not my problem." He walked out the door and towards the house.

"How are you gonna get there?" Seth called after him. "Huh? Slight setback!"

"She's coming to pick me up," Ryan said, irritated.

Seth sighed. "Oh." He caught up with Ryan and shrugged, looking a little glum. It worked.

"Fine. Come with us. But… you have to bring Summer."

"Like a double-date?"

"No, like I don't want to have to watch you myself."

"Whatever," Seth said, no longer semi-hurt.

Marissa pulled up to the driveway at the Cohen's house. She turned her head after seeing Ryan walk down the path, looking at her old house. She actually missed it.

"Hey," Ryan said as he got in, giving her a quick kiss. He looked out the window, seeing Seth making distorted faces from the lawn. "Would you mind if…" he started.

"Seth comes," Marissa finished, laughing. "Already called."

"Hey Ry," Summer said from the backseat, ruffling his hair.

"Hey," he replied, loosening up a bit. He motioned for Seth to get in.

"Oh, thank God," Seth said, climbing in the back and practically mauling Summer.

"Cohen," Summer pushed Seth away. "We have an audience," she whispered, then kissed his cheek. "Later."

Marissa and Ryan snickered in the front seats. "So, what's going on at the beach?" Ryan said after composing himself.

"Oh. Um, well, there's this party. It's kind of…"

"A keg party." Summer piped in from the backseat. Ryan nodded, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Well, not really." Marissa pulled out and turned onto the road. "Okay, so there might be some drinking, but it's a Newport party, there always is."

"Yeah," Summer said between kisses, "you remember what they're like, don't ya Chin?" She joked.

"I'm sure I will in time," Ryan said sarcastically as they pulled onto the edge of the beach. They got out and walked towards the drunken crowd. "And it's all coming back to me," he said dryly.

* * *

Couldn't let it get too long. Don't worry, though, drama will ensue. Or comedy. Actually, I'm more of a 'dramady' kind of person, if you know what I mean. But I've always thought of the show as that, all thanks to the lovable Adam Brody. God bless ya. But anyways, keep sending in your ideas and I'll try to incorporate them. Ya'll come back now, ya hear!

you know you love me  
tvj


	10. The Bet or the Beauty Pt 1

And here we are. Again. Well, no prolonging the inevitable, which happens to be a little iffy to me, partly because there wasn't much input last time! So, don't let it happen again, folks, and maybe my writing will come out of its present level of mediocrity. Or at least I think it's now mediocre. Tell me it's not, if you wish.

* * *

"We'll leave you two alone," Seth winked, elbowing Ryan in the side as he led Summer away.

"I guess everything's back to normal," Marissa laughed. "At least, as normal as it ever was."

Yeah." Ryan said, casually wrapping an arm around her waist. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well…I…" Marissa was lost for words. She was actually nervous. Around Ryan, no less.

"Let's just sit down," Ryan said soothingly, leading Marissa to the soft sand. He set a towel down and sat on it, pulling Marissa between his knees and leaning back onto his arms. "I'm sorry, Marissa," he whispered in her ear, then kissed it.

"Why?" Marissa turned slightly so Ryan's chin rested on her shoulder, their heads touching. "I mean, you did what you had to do."

"No, I didn't." Ryan looked away. "I didn't _have_ to do it. I just…did." Ryan sighed at his inability to say anything the way he wanted to.

Marissa put her hand on Ryan's cheek and turned his head back, to focus on her. "Ryan. That's over. This isn't like you." She brushed her other hand through his hair, then placed it on his other cheek. "No regrets. _That's _the real you." Marissa smoothed her fingers over Ryan's soft cheekbones, as if wiping away invisible tears, then kissed him lightly. "And that's why I _love_ the real you. Okay?" Ryan nodded and nuzzled his nose into Marissa's neck, just to hear her giggle. Just to hear her happy.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing," Summer said, licking her newly-purchased ice cream cone and walking along the pier with Seth.

"I don't," he replied confidently.

Summer was quiet, then registered what he was saying. "Cohen, it's a public beach! They wouldn't do that! Not here, anyway." She slowly stopped believing herself.

"Yeah, they would, Sum. And that's why I'm gonna be fifty bucks richer," Seth grinned.

"What do you mean?" Summer leaned against the wooden pier, almost spilling the ice cream over the ledge.

"I mean," he turned to her, "I bet Ryan fifty bucks that he couldn't go out with Marissa and _not_ sleep with her. It was a sure thing."

"I can't believe you did that!" Summer exploded. "That…that's just insane!" Summer paused for dramatic effect. "You only bet fifty? What kind of a moron are you-could've at least gone for a c-note!" Seth let out a sigh of relief as Summer lightly punched him on the arm. They laughed for a good ten minutes before Summer spoke again. "Ah," she sighed, wiping her eyes, "they're gonna be _really_ pissed, Cohen."

"Yeah. We better go get a hotel room before they kill me," Seth joked, wrapping his arm around Summer's waist as they walked away.

* * *

"It's kind of hot," Marissa said, almost Summer-like.

"Yeah," Ryan replied distantly, Marissa still leaning against his chest, sitting between his knees.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Marissa asked, getting up and holding out a hand for him.

"Sure." Ryan got up, a little spaced out. He watched Marissa take off her tank top and wrap-around skirt, wearing only a bikini underneath. It was light green, and brought out her subtle, peachy skin. Ryan wanted to touch that bright, beautiful skin. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her, right then and there. But he couldn't. Fifty bucks- and proof that he engaged in things other than sex with Marissa- would soon be his.

"Ryan," Marissa called after him, already halfway to the water, "come on." Ryan smiled and ran to her, grabbing Marissa by her waist and spinning her in the air.

"What's with the whole 'knight in shining armor' bit?" Marissa giggled as Ryan cradled her, walking as the cool Pacific drifted to his knees.

"Nothin' wrong with a little romance," he smiled, a little mischievously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Marissa said, her arms draped around his shoulders. She played with the hair at the back of his neck and kissed him sweetly. "So, now what?" Marissa raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, we could…" Ryan began, grinning in an equally provocative way.

"What?"

"We could…swim to Tahiti!" He laughed, tossing Marissa into the frigid water. She emerged a few seconds later and screamed, shivering.

"Oh…my god. Now, you die!" She said half-seriously, then gave him a shove into the shallow water.

Ryan winced slightly, then pulled out a conk shell from under him. "Always a thorn in my side," he said, inspecting it. "Or _something _gettin' me in the ass."

"At least it doesn't bite back," Marissa grinned, kneeling next to him. He nodded, staring at her. "You want to go back now, I think my lips are turning purple," she said, trembling.

Ryan kissed her softly. "That better?" he whispered. Marissa nodded and smiled, then kissed him again. It was a different kind of kiss, though. That special kind of kiss- eyes closed, mouths open- the kind of kiss that they had both wanted all day. "Let's go," he said, getting up and holding her shivering body close to his as they walked back to the shore.

Ryan shook the sand out of the towel and draped it over Marissa's shoulders, rubbing her petite arms from behind her. "What do you want to do now?" Ryan asked, kissing the top of Marissa's wet head.

Marissa turned to face him. "Oh, I don't know," she said, batting her eyelashes. She looked at the car nearby, then back at Ryan. "We could…"

Ryan laughed nervously. "How about…lunch. On the pier."

"It'll do." Marissa grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna change. Wait here." Marissa walked to the car and got in the backseat, closing the door.

'Just stay cool,' Ryan thought. 'Doin' good. I can do this.' He kept repeating it silently until he couldn't pretend to believe himself anymore. This was going to be _very_ difficult.

* * *

Okay, so it's short. Only because I officially have _major_ writer's block now. And there were some...minor distractions. God, I love 'The Little Rascals'! But seriously, HELP ME! I _need _professional help at this point. Well, not professional, but you people are close enough. I imagine, if some of you spend as much time as I do reading these things, you _should_ be a professional. But, if you don't review (which would be very mean, in my personal opinion) I might still have some ideas up my sleeve. But at this point, I got nothin'. And I think I need some scenes with the parents in them, so maybe I'll watch How To Deal, cause Peter Gallagher is in it. He's actually pretty good looking for an older man. Has lips of a god, too. Actually, they're more like Steven Tyler's lips, without his face attached. Because, 'eww'. Ya'll come 'round again, though, pretty please!

Love ya

tvj

PS: I thought I could get away with that catchy line last time, ding-dangit!


	11. The Bet or the Beauty Pt 2

Sorry it took so long. I actually did something to today (it's one in the morning now). Goody's and Barnes and Nobles. Wowee. I got a good cd, though, in case you were wondering, which you probably weren't. you might have heard of him though- Jeff Buckley. So far, I'm impressed. It's got a little bit of everything. Definitely music for all emotions. But anyways, I heard about him because his song, 'hallelujah,' was on the season finale of the OC. Beautiful song, made me cry. Or maybe that was because it was when Ryan was leaving. A little of both, I think. Anyways, there you go, an actual reason for my rambling. But of course, anyone who really loves Jeff Buckley now thinks I have no credibility, as I only found out about the guy by watching a tv show. Oh well. On with the show.

* * *

"So, do you think he lost the bet yet?" Summer asked between kisses. The only hotel around was that skanky one Julie Cooper and Luke did the nasty in. Of course, Seth and Summer were planning to do the nasty, themselves, but not in _that_ dump. They settled for Summer's house, which was actually a brilliant plan, considering that no one was ever there. And it only took them an hour to walk there. Of course, Summer was on Seth's back, complaining the entire way. But Seth just told her that she should have brought her own damn car, and that shut Summer up. For about five minutes. Now, on the vacant couch, Summer was as chatty as ever as she ripped off Seth's shirt. "Maybe he held out- we'll never know." Summer was straddling Seth's waist while he lay helplessly on the leather couch. She liked to dominate this part of the relationship. Well, every part, really.

"Summer," Seth started to say as she began sucking behind his ear, but he let it go, because…Summer was sucking behind his ear.

"Cohen, what are you doing?" Summer sat up, still on his hips.

"Nothing," Seth replied, confused.

"Exactly. Do something." She paused, but Seth didn't say anything. She leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear, "I'm now _permitting_ foreplay."

Seth cocked an eyebrow. "Foreplay? I thought you hated the foreplay."

"Well, I did…and I do," Summer mumbled, rubbing circles on Seth's chest with her fingers and laying her head on his shoulder. "But maybe I'm…starting to like it," she said in a questioning tone.

"Really?" Seth asked, a little too interested in his own abilities.

"Maybe," Summer sighed, defeated. "Like when you…blow in my ear. Makes my whole body tingle," she giggled into Seth's hair. "Or when you…give me those little…love bites, all the way down my side. Makes me feel…needed." Seth felt something wet trickle down the back of his neck, but only pulled Summer closer to him.

"Come here," he soothed, pulling Summer's legs up to his stomach, so she was curled up in his arms. "Summer, I need you. I need you in my life, and I…I need you around me, all the time. But I don't want you to think that I only need you for sex. Because, truly, baby, you are the _best_ thing that's _ever _happened to me. Sex or no sex."

"Really?" Seth nodded and smoothed her dark hair back, then kissed her nose lightly. "You never call me 'baby,'" she smiled.

"Well, do you mind?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows, thinking he had said something wrong.

"Not at all," Summer breathed sweetly, resting her head back in the curve of his neck.

"So," Seth said abruptly, "now what do we do?"

"Well, we could do what we came her for," Summer shrugged.

"Nope." Seth rubbed her back. "We can do other things, besides have sex. I need _you_, not 'you,'" he gestured to her body close to his.

"Huh." She agreed, sort of. "Then, let's just lie here," Summer murmured, grabbing a blanket from the top of the couch and pulling it over them. She forgot that she had removed her shirt earlier, and had only her bra and skirt on. The blanket fell halfway over Seth's bare chest, and Summer pulled it up, then drummed on his chest with her nails lightly. "I wonder if 'The Valley' is on," she said, but showed no intentions of finding out. Seth could only smile and hold her tighter.

* * *

"Ryan?" He heard that oh-so-familiar voice. He felt Marissa's breath on his neck as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" He cleared his throat.

"Why are we just lying here?" Marissa asked. She put her face closer to his, her nose barely brushing Ryan's neck. It wasn't an accident.

"Because," Ryan sighed, "you wanted to, Marissa." He sounded a little irritated. It was the lack of sex lately, he had decided; it had made him a little grouchy.

"I know, Ry. But…we just lied here. We didn't, you know, do anything else."

"I didn't think you wanted to," Ryan lied, reaching out into the soft sand beside him.

Marissa sat up slightly, leaning on one arm, very close to Ryan's face now. "Well, I did. And I do." Marissa kissed Ryan heavily, hoping he wouldn't resist.

But he did. "Okay, okay," Ryan said calmly after a few moments, sitting up. "You know, this isn't exactly the best place for... this." He had to get out of this. He just _had_ to.

"Nobody's here," Marissa laughed. And she was right. The beach was deserted, for some unknown reason. Unless Seth had told everyone about the bet; told them to leave so Ryan wouldn't have any reason to resist. God, he was paranoid. Or was he? It did seem rather Seth-like.

"Yeah, but I don't know, Marissa," he brushed at her cheek lightly. "After this whole 'Teresa' deal, I'm still a little…"

"Shook up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess you have a right to be," Marissa said, looking a little hurt. She started to get up, but Ryan grabbed her wrist.

"Hey," he started, "I didn't mean it that way."

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Marissa snapped, yanking her arm away. Ryan scrambled to his feet as she began to walk away.

"Wait. I…I didn't mean it the way you thought," Ryan soothed, his callused hands touching her shoulders, the words from before slowly beginning to erase in Marissa's mind.

She turned around, her face cold. "Then what did you mean," she said, more of an open-ended statement than a question. Marissa's face showed a slight smirk, but not a 'happy' smirk. Definitely not a 'happy' smirk.

"I…I didn't mean…that you would do that to me." Ryan smoothed his hands over his face, searching for the right words. "I didn't mean…that you would do what Teresa did to me," he breathed. "You would never do that."

"And how do you know?" Marissa glared, chewing on her cheek in anger. "How do you _know_ that I won't stand here, and do the same thing? How do you _know_ that I won't lie to you, or that I…that I won't take advantage of you?" Marissa cried, throwing her arms around for emphasis. "I mean, I've done it before, haven't I? Haven't I?" She sobbed.

Ryan put his hands on her shoulders again and looked into her eyes, then pulled Marissa into a deep hug. "No, Marissa, no," he murmured into her hair, "you haven't. You haven't at all." He held onto Marissa tightly as she cried on his shoulder, then pulled back to look at her again. "Loving some one," he choked out, a tear barely escaping from his eye, "isn't taking advantage of them."

* * *

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's a three-parter! But this time, I really need your help. You see, I've decided to make it reader's choice. I have this one idea that will shy away from the expected, but I'll leave it up to you. Should Ryan win, lose, or a little bit of both in _my_ version of…_my _story? Speak honestly; it's up to you. And give me your opinions on the softer side of Ryan- not that he never had one. Actually, that's my favorite part of the character, and Benjamin McKenzie's portrayal of it. One twitch of the jaw can say so much. How long until Season two again? Hehehe. Until next time, hopefully with many reviews.

tvj


	12. The Bet or the Beauty Pt 3

Hello again. I hope this chapter is okay. Some of it is a little cheesy, but that can be good sometimes. Eventually the drama has to wear of, right? Oh, and just to clarify, I made up the whole 'wallet check' shtick. Well, I don't know, as I'm not a guy. It might be true, though. So don't get offended or anything, cause without it, this chapter wouldn't really exist.

* * *

Seth woke up to that crap TV show, 'The Valley,' blaring in the back round. He had always wondered why Summer loved it so. It always seemed a little too…unrealistic. Not that any of them could say that, as they lived in Newport Beach, where daily life followed the same plotlines as his mother's favorite soap operas. He didn't mind, though, as the people on those shows had an awful lot of sex.

"Seth," Summer whined, "aren't you going to watch it with me?" Summer actually thought he liked that junk. He pretended to still be asleep. "Seth," she said again. Seth felt Summer move one of her hands from his chest, but he wasn't sure where Summer replaced it. And then he was.

"Okay!" Seth shot up, his voice cracking. "Yeah, hands off," Seth said groggily, removing Summer's death grip from his thigh. "Just a little early for that," he mumbled, getting up to pour himself some coffee. But he had forgotten that this was Summer's house. "Sum, where's the coffee?" He asked nervously, his eyes shifting. He _needed_ his morning coffee.

"What's the matter, baby?" Summer walked to him and put her arms around his neck, swaying lightly. "Aren't I enough of a burst of morning sunshine for you!" She giggled, seeming unusually enthusiastic.

"You are, my pet," Seth started, holding on to her hips, "it's just…. morning? It is morning, isn't it?" He nodded, pleased with himself.

"Call me your pet again," Summer fake-pouted, pressing her nose into Seth's chest.

"Well, my pet, we've won the bet!" Seth grinned, then waltzed with Summer around the kitchen, dipping her by the sink.

"How do we know?" Summer asked, spoiling the fun.

"We…uh," Seth frowned, then paused. "The wallet check!" He grinned again. Summer only raised her eyebrows. "Hello? We check his wallet." Another blank stare. "For condoms," Seth sighed, losing patience. "If he has one, they didn't do it. If he doesn't have one, they did do it."

"Well, what if they didn't sleep together, but Ryan didn't have a condom?" Summer raised her eyebrows again, thinking she had won this one.

"Guys _always_ have condoms." After Summer rolled her eyes at him, Seth pulled out his own wallet for inspection. "See," he said, showing Summer his.

"Yeah, but you thought you'd be gettin' some," Summer smirked, pulling Seth close to her again.

"And yet I didn't." Set retorted, kissing Summer softly.

* * *

Marissa groaned and rubbed Ryan's stomach, signaling that it was morning. His response was also in the form of a groan, and he turned his head to Marissa's hair.

"Time to get up, Ry," Marissa said hoarsely. "'s morning. Gotta go home." She kissed his jaw and sat up, smoothing her fingers down Ryan's strong arm and entwining them in his.

"Coffee…." Ryan mumbled, turning on to his stomach.

"There isn't any in the car," Marissa laughed lightly.

"Right. Car." Ryan didn't move. He, like Seth, needed his morning cup of coffee.

"Come on, baby," Marissa crooned. She leaned on her elbow and put her other hand under Ryan's shirt. "Please," she whispered, rubbing Ryan's toned back and shoulders. Now he really wasn't going to move. Marissa sighed. "I promise I'll give you another massage when we get home?" She suggested. Ryan nodded, but didn't get up.

Marissa grinned at her newest idea. "Oh my god," she said dramatically, "it's the cops!" Ryan immediately lifted himself up with his arms, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He looked around, to the water, the sand, but no cops. Ryan then put all of his attention on Marissa. "Oops," she grinned. "Gone now." She shrugged and hopped out of the open trunk. "Now, get in, we've gotta get going."

"You get the car started," Ryan said, staring at the ocean, "I've gotta do something. It'll only take a second." Marissa nodded and got in.

Ryan walked down to the edge of the water and breathed in. It felt good. Really good. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his battered wallet. He opened it and removed the unopened condom. 'Got plenty more,' he thought, and hurled it into the sea, watching the waves push the litter away. Seth would never know. He didn't need to know. And besides, he had to keep his image. If Seth knew how much he really loved Marissa, that would really screw things up. And Seth might feel bad, too. All he and Summerever did was have sex. And the best part was that the moron only bet him fifty bucks!

"Ryan!" Marissa called from behind him, and he got in the car. As Ryan buckled his seatbelt, Marissa smiled lightly and said, "Ryan, I had a really nice time last night. And I never knew you knew so much about astronomy!" She giggled.

"Yeah. I had fun, too." Ryan took her hand in his.

"Can we do it again some time?"

"Anytime." Ryan looked into her eyes and kissed Marissa sweetly, holding her hand tighter. "So, when do I get that back rub, again?"

* * *

Aww. Okay, so who saw all that coming? (A few raise their hands.) Cheaters, all of you! You're not supposed to read the end first! Okay, okay, so maybe I do it too, sometimes. At least I admitted it. But seriously, is this the end? Oh, god, don't let it be the end! Please, no! I suppose it is up to ya'll. If you want me to continue from here, I'm sure I can work in that promised back rub. Which brings me to a lighter point: I think about these things really hard before I put them up, and I go through the scenes in my head. It takes me about an hour to read a really good fanfic, cause I have the show playing in my head. And now I have the phrase 'rubbing Ryan's toned back and shoulders' permanently embedded in my mind. A girl can't complain. Please review, and tell me what to do next!

tvj


End file.
